brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Feature length brickfilms
(Under rewriting) Feature length brickfilms are brickfilms that are at least 40 minutes or longer. Although there have been different definitions of what can constitute a feature length brickfilm, this definition of feature length is based on the generally agreed upon definition used by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, the American Film Institute, and the British Film Institute. Although the majority of brickfilms tend to be shorts, some significant feature length films have been produced, both officially by The LEGO Group and by independent filmmakers. This list should not be considered exhaustive. Independent brickfilmers 2000s *'Summer 2002: ''Tapporalli 2020 by Johannes Rojola (69 minutes)' The earliest known feature length brickfilm. This is primarily a live-action brickfilm, and it was initially only distributed on DVD in Finland due to lack of available web space. It was made available online in 2004. *'November 3, 2002: Grand Theft Auto by Patryk Wawer (64 minutes)' The second known, and the first feature length brickfilm available on the internet. This is also primarily a live-action brickfilm. *'July 12, 2004: Star Wars: The Great Disturbance by Leftfield Studios (75 minutes)' The third known and the first feature length brickfilm primarily comprised of stop-motion animation. It was also the longest ever upon its release. *'November 15, 2004: LEGO Star Wars by Mark Hammelman (60 minutes)' A live-action brickfilm recreation of ''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope, abridged to one hour. *'Winter 2004: ''LEGO RPG: The Movie by Ryan Tyrrell (58 minutes)' Second known stop-motion feature length brickfilm. First made available online in 2006. *'2004: Raiders of the Lost Ark by Laurance Hiller (116 minutes)' A recreation of the entirely of the film ''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark.Laurance Hiller's early brickfilms Not released at the time of its creation. *'August 15, 2005: ''The Wars of Darkness by AJ "Selavast" Belongia (4 hours)' The longest ever known brickfilm. At the time of this films creation, it was much too large to put on the internet and required being distributed on 2 DVDs. Initially, 10 copies were given out to forum users for free starting in August 2005. A new cut of the film was created in 2006, and more DVDs were sent for free to those who requested them. The film was eventually uploaded to YouTube in 2 parts in 2012. *'February 21, 2006: Tapporalli 2066 by Johannes Rojola (92 minutes)' The sequel to the earliest known feature length brickfilm, created from 2003 to 2006. This was the second longest known brickfilm upon release, at 92 minutes. *'February 2006: North to South by Aaron Hopewell (55 minutes)' First film in the ''Storms of War trilogy. *'June 21, 2006: ''Tale of the Big Heads by Samuel Border (48 minutes)' *'June 2006: Desert Combat by Aaron Hopewell (47 minutes)' Second film in the ''Storms of War trilogy. *'September 2006: ''Sands of Victory by Aaron Hopewell (63 minutes)' Third film in the ''Storms of War trilogy. *'2006/2007?: ''Star Wars Episode I: LEGO by "Vogt Studios" (43 minutes)' *'2001 - 2008: LSW Project by Alban Nanty (53 minutes)' Starting in 2001, French brickfilmer Alban Nanty attempted to recreate the entirety of ''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope as a brickfilm. From 2001 to 2008, he released 12 scenes, by which point he had managed to recreate 53 minutes of the 121 minute film. *'August - October 2008: ''Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo by Andrew Bermudez (99 minutes)' The second longest known brickfilm upon release. This film was split into 13 parts which were released weekly from August 23 to October 24, 2008. *'September 2008: Batman Metamorphosis by Dave Thomas (47 minutes)' *'November 2008: The Zonus Project by Torrance Carroll (60 minutes)' 2010s *'February 8, 2010: The Ice Storm by Michael Masterson (105 minutes)' Second longest known brickfilm upon release. *'July - August 2010: Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile by Andrew Bermudez (57 minutes)' The second film in the series. This film was split into 7 parts which were released across July and August 2010. *'December 19, 2010: The Legend of Ignaqua by Jean-Christophe Druez (57 minutes)' *'July 21, 2011: La vérité perdue. by Stéphane Triquoit (140 minutes)' Second longest upon release, and the current fourth longest known brickfilm. Blocked on YouTube. *'January 4, 2012: Les origines de Marcel by "Léo prod'" (41 minutes)' *'July 11, 2012: The Mystery of the Yellow Room by Geert van Herwijnen (57 minutes)' *'December 2012: KastleVania IV: Vanian Legenda by HOViNET team (146 minutes)' Second longest upon release, and the current third longest known brickfilm. This film follows three prior installments from 2003, and it was created across 7 years. It ranges from 10 to 25 frames per second and includes roughly 110,000 frames.[http://www.palikkatakomo.org/forum/read.php?6,24451 ''KastleVania IV: Vanian Legenda release thread] It was initially sent out on DVD in December 2012 before being uploaded to YouTube in January 2013. However, the YouTube upload has been deleted and the film is currently only available for purchase on DVD. *'December 21, 2012: ''The Package III - Deadfire by Sam Richardson (60 minutes)' *'January 26, 2013: The LEGO Hot Fuzz by Philipp Skopnik (46 minutes)' *'January 27, 2014: LEGO Batman and Indiana Jones: The Movie by "Gamerzone1500" (61 minutes)' *'June 26, 2014: Coffee & Carnage by Jonny Paquette (50 minutes)' This film began filming in 2005 and was in production for three years. It lay dormant and slightly unfinished for another six years until it was finally edited to a releasable state and released in 2014. *'July 17, 2014: Bionicle Origins by Noah Morris (80 minutes)' *'July 31, 2014: Der LEGO-Klan by Armin Petschka (70 minutes)' *'August 2014: Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients by Andrew Bermudez (88 minutes)' The third film in the series. Split into five parts and released across the week of August 22 - 27, 2014. *'October 12, 2014: Gateway To The Land Of Weird And Madness by "starwarsstudio100" (57 minutes)' *'October 12, 2014: Blacklisted by "MrLegoCorporation" (124 minutes)' *'2014: Skytree by Heinrich Fuhrmann and Hermann Fuhrmann (78 minutes)' *'March 10, 2015: Star Wars IV by Antoine Huard (118 minutes)' A recreation of the entirety of ''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope. *'March 16, 2015: ''Bound by Monitogo Studios (50 minutes)' The first crowdfunded feature length brickfilm, receiving $14,121 from 155 backers on Kickstarter.[https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1350609618/bound-fun-animated-brickfilm ''Bound Kickstarter] Also the first to run into legal trouble with The LEGO Group, as the film had international DVD distribution contracts until a cease and desist was sent by LEGO. As a result of this, Bound became available to view for free online.[http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/post/360592/#p360592 Bound legal issues] *'July 24, 2015: ''Star Wars V by Antoine Huard (43 minutes)' An abridged recreation of ''Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back. *'September 1, 2015: ''Greystone: Advanced Espionage by Tom Markiewicz (41 minutes)' *'November 21, 2015: Bionicle Ignition: Island of Doom by Noah Morris (117 minutes)' *'June 3, 2016: Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Eye by "Gamerzone1500" (48 minutes)' *'November 19, 2016: Justice League vs The Avengers by Jonathan Denton and Alex Buysse (50 minutes)' *'2016: Antarctica by Heinrich Fuhrmann and Hermann Fuhrmann (84 minutes)' *'May 4, 2017: Star Wars: Nowy Początek by "Kroper" (44 minutes)' *'June 15, 2017: Star Wars: Conquest of the Empire by Tom Markiewicz (43 minutes)' *'August 21, 2017: Bionicle Ignition 2 by Noah Morris (3 hours)' The current second longest known brickfilm. *'October 12, 2017: The Female Assasin by Xzaviaire Sims (96 minutes)' *'July 28, 2018: FoTM Ep 6: "The Tomorrow War Pt. 3" by "ThatchMac" (96 minutes)' *'February 11, 2019: BIONICLE - Ignition War by "bohrok321" (55 minutes)' *'September 27, 2019: The Ultimate LEGO Spider-Man Episode 1: “Commencement” by "JonathanLEGOProductions" (51 minutes)' The LEGO Group The LEGO Group has also produced several feature-length films. From 2003 to 2009, a series of four Bionicle films were released, following the storyline of the ten-year Bionicle producthttp://bionicle.lego.com Bionicle.LEGO.com theme. In 2010, The Adventures of Clutch Powershttp://legoclutchpowers.com/ The Adventures of Clutch Powers website was released by The LEGO Group. Clutch Powers, the main protagonist, goes on missions for the LEGO Group. In the movie he learns the value of teamwork, when he is teamed up with 3 other minifigures to save a castle-themed planet. A sequel is currently in post-production. In 2014 the feature-length film ''The LEGO Movie was released and was followed by two spin-offs in 2017, The LEGO Batman Movie and The LEGO Ninjago Movie. All three films are CGI, but animated in the style of stop-motion animation. The main-on-end credits of The LEGO Movie were animated in stop-motion. The sequence was created by the studio Alma Mater with Stoopid Buddy Stoodios and took almost a year to produce. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1490017/crazycredits A sequel to The LEGO Movie, called The LEGO Movie: The Second Part was released in 2019.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3513498/ References Category:Brickfilming history Category:Lists